An Amazing Mermaid Love
by Northstar Pokeshipper
Summary: Pokeshipping Week 2018 Special. AU. A boy wants to get away from a cruel childhood. A little mermaid girl helps him out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to my Pokeshipping Week 2018 special story, An Amazing Mermaid Love! Of course, you COULD just call it AAML to match one of the names of the best ships ever! Anyways, I originally wanted to do what most peeps do during shipping weeks, which is get a list of seven themes and write a short story for each one of them, but I didn't get the themes. So instead, I decided to write my own seven part story that will be uploaded throughout Pokeshipping Week, making this the first time I uploaded daily since the early days of this profile (which we don't talk about). I all hope you enjoy it! Let's go!**

* * *

"Where do you think you are going, you little brat?!" a woman with brown hair yelled at her son, who was running towards the shore, covering his right eye.

"Away from you!" the boy shouted as he ran as fast as he could away from her.

"Come back here, boy!" his mother shouted, but the boy with ebony black hair just kept running away from his mother until he reached his secret spot: a rocky cave besides a beach. When he got there, sat down in a fetal pose and began to cry.

"What did I ever do wrong to deserve this life?!" he asked nobody in particular. The boy, whose name was Ashton Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum, continued to cry as he looked back at his horrible life.

It had all started when he was only three years old. His father was a well respected Pokemon trainer, and he had a powerful team of Pokemon, a positive relationship with everyone in his hometown of Pallet, and, most importantly, a loving wife and a child who would hopefully continue his legacy someday.. However, one day, a group of Team Rocket grunts came storming into Pallet Town and demanded that he hand over all of his Pokemon. Ash's dad, however, refused and ended up getting killed in a Pokemon fight with them after an attack from one of the grunt's Pokemon misfired and struck him in the heart. The entire town was hit hard by it, but his wife, Delia, got hit the hardest. She hardly paid attention to Ash, and when she started to notice him again one month after her husband got murdered, she changed.

She started yelling at her son, saying it was her fault that his father has died. His fault that they were financially in trouble because of his death. His fault that they were going to lose their house soon. His fault for this, his fault for that. It was not long before the yelling became hitting.

Luckily for Delia, she found love two years after the death of Ash's father. It was in the form of his father's friendly rival's father, Professor Samuel Oak. Ash quickly rejected their marriage, but there was nothing that he could do about it. And since his father's rival and his wife have also lost their lives in the Rocket invasion, his new stepbrother would be the professor's bratty grandson, Gary Shigeru Motherfucking Oak.

Over the next five years, Delia and Gary have treated Ash more like a servant rather than a son and brother, respectively. They have repeatedly beaten him up, made him do work late into the night, and even went so far as to say he couldn't go on a Pokemon journey when he turned ten.

"You are with us forever, Ashy" Gary said.

And if you thought it couldn't get worse for Ash, his school life was no better, as Gary was in the same class as Ash. And although Ash was a lot smarter than Gary, the professor's grandson had the teacher rig the grades so that Ash always gets Fs and he always gets As. And the bad grades led to more abuse from Delia. To make it worse, the person who gave Ash all of his terrible grades was his own step father.

"When will the whole cycle of abuse ever end?!" Ash said to no one in particular, leaving his thoughts and looking towards the ocean.

"What's wrong?" he heard a voice asked. He looked around, and saw that a girl found a way into the cave while he was not looking.

* * *

 **And that wraps up the first chapter of AAML. Next time, Ash is going to meet the girl, and I have a good feeling you all know who it is going to be. How is he going to react to her (and the little secret she has)? Well, find out next chapter! Oh, and I DO plan on updating LR tomorrow. See you next time, and dare to Pokeship!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the second part of An Amazing Mermaid Love! Last time, we learned about Ash Ketchum's home and school life in this AU, and how he wants to get away from it all. This chapter, we are going to meet Misty, the girl who started speaking to Ash at the end of last chapter. But (spoiler) she is not exactly human... Oh well, Ash will find out this chapter and hopefully make friends with this girl. Anyways, I think that you have all had enough with my rambling, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Ash got a good look at the girl. She looked to be around his age, and she had bright red hair and beautiful green eyes. She didn't seem to have anything on, save for some seaweed covering her breasts.

"Excuse me," the girl asked, "I said what is wrong?"

"Oh," Ash said, wiping some of the tears off of his face, "I was just hiding from my stupid bitch of a mother. She is a really wicked lady, and I need to get away from her for a bit.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that!" the girl said, "Oh, I never asked you your name. What is it?"

"Ash Ketchum," the boy responded, "Yours?"

"Misty Waterflower," the girl replied. Ash smiled. Something about this girl seemed trusting to him.

"So, Misty," Ash asked as he got closer to the girl, "Where are you from?"

"Oh, I am from a place far from here. I came here for a little swim." Misty said.

Ash wanted to ask what she meant, but before he had the chance to, he noticed something. He looked down into the water and found out Misty didn't have any legs! Instead, she had a long teal tail with two fins at the end. "Are you a…?"

"A mermaid?" Misty asked, "Yes? Are you upset?"

"No," Ash responded, "Just surprised. I didn't know that mermaids were real."

"Well, as you can see, we are." Misty said.

"Cool!" Ash said before Misty gave him a look. He then said, "Do you mind telling me more about yourself?"

Misty looked surprised. Whenever a human saw her, they would usually run away in fear. But this boy seemed interested in mermaid life. So, she said to Ash, "Tell me what you want to know!"

The two kids spent the next hour talking about Misty's underwater life. Ash learned that she lived in an underwater city, where mermaids like herself and water Pokemon live in harmony. Her parents were the leaders of the city, and well respected ones at that. Misty hoped to follow their footsteps one day, and to be serpass her three older sister's beauty. Ash nodded along and told her about his life on land, which Misty was not proud of.

"Well, at least you have me," Misty said to her new friend.

"True," Ash said before looking up to the sky and telling her that he had to get back home. "Promise we will meet again?"

"You bet!" Misty said as she did a backflip and dove back into the water. Ash stood there for a couple of minutes before reluctantly making his way back home, trying not to think about how his mother, stepbother, and stepfather were going to torcher him tonight. He got those thoughts out of his head by thinking of the new friend that he made. Should he tell them about Misty? He questioned about it for a couple of minutes before deciding to tell his family about Misty, leaving out a couple of details.

When he got up to his door, he began to knock it. Delia opened the door and immediatly started to yell at her son.

"Where were you?!" she shouted.

"I was just at the beach," Ash said, "It isn't that big of a…" He never got the chance to say "deal" before Delia started to yell again.

"OF COURSE IT IS A BIG DEAL YOU LITTLE SHIT!" she grabbed her son's ear and dragged him, "YOU ARE GROUNDED! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE, EXCEPT FOR SCHOOL, AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY PERSONAL SLAVE FOR THE NEXT TWO MONTHS! AND NO MEALS!"

* * *

 **Uh-oh! I hope Ash is going to be fine! But will he? Will he ever see Misty again? And how on earth is he going to survive without meals? All of these questions (minus the last one) will be answered next chapter! Anyways, huge shoutout to Citylover96, Korrasammi88, YellowFlashCannon, capnbooth4, magic135, and tmp1114 for favoriting this story! Remember to favorite and follow if you didn't do so already. I will see all of you next time and dare to Pokeship! Take care, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to my Pokeshipping Week 2018 special story, An Amazing Mermaid Love, everyone! Last time, Ash met Misty and learned that she is a mermaid. The two friends then spent the next couple of hours talking about their personal lives before Ash had to get back to his house. Unfortunately for him, Ash got a scolding from his mother and got grounded by her. But Ash is going to challenge that in today's chapter. Let's see how it goes for him. Time to get going with the story!**

* * *

Although Ash was grounded for the next two months, he still found a way to talk to his new friend every day: after Delia, Gary, and Prof. Oak fell asleep, he would run towards the beach where Misty would meet him. They would continue to talk about Misty's life underwater and Ash's life above land (mostly the former). It seemed to go good at first, but Ash knew it would be a while before his family found out that he was sneaking out at night.

It was November 6th, and Ash decided to sneak out again after a particularly rough day with his family. He tiptoed out of his room and went towards the door. However, when he touched the door, the light switch came on, revealing that Delia, Gary, and Prof. Oak were awake.

"Oh," Ash said to his family, "Hey there, what are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you three be in bed by now?"

"Shouldn't YOU be in bed, Ashole?!" Gary said to his stepbrother.

"Yeah, but" the ebony haired trainer said to Gary, "I was just going somewhere."

"And just WHERE do you think you are going, you little asshole?" Delia asked her son.

"Nowhere?" Ash asked, blatantly lying.

"That's right," Prof. Oak yelled at him, "And to make sure, we are here to beat some sense into you, or maybe kill you! Preferably the latter. Gary, Delia, get him!"

Delia began swatting her son with a fly swatter, and Gary ordered the family Pokemon, an Umbreon to bite off his stepbrother's private parts. Oak pulled out a shotgun and began to shoot at Ash. Ash tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. When he fell down to the ground due to the pain given by his family, he thought that this was going to be the end. Just then, he saw Umbreon's doggy door (well, miniature Pokemon door to be more exact) and decided to use it as a chance to escape. He had some trouble getting through it, with plenty of swatting and biting on the way out. When he was almost out, Prof. Oak shot his stepson in the butt, causing major pain.

"I have to get to the beach!" the raven haired boy thought to himself as he ran south towards the shore with the full moon helping him light his way, hoping to see Misty one last time before he died. He limped towards the sand before he collapsed and fell unconscious. He still didn't see the mermaid he was friends with, yet.

Just then, Misty swam up to the shore to find Ash unconscious.

"Oh no!" she thought to herself, "What happened to him?" Then, she remembered what Ash said about his family."

"Them." she thought. She dragged Ash as close to the sea as she could and flipped him over so she could get a good look at him.

"I am sorry, Ash," Misty said to him, "But I have to do this. It is for the best for the both of us."

She got on top of her friend and gave him a quick smooch on the lips. The she got back into the water and watched the magic she made unfold. Soon, they would both be happy, and nothing would ever pull them apart, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again.

* * *

 **And with that, we end Chapter three of An Amazing Mermaid Love on a somber note. But don't worry, Ash will get better. Anyways, I would like to thank a guest for agreeing with me over what I said to littleshitter06. If he had an account, I would PM him and put him on my favorites list, even if he did or does not write any stories. Anyways, next time Misty is going to heal Ash from the wounds he received from his family, but he won't exactly finish it as humans. And a huge shout out to exactly no one for adding this story to their favorites list. I would really like it if you guys added it to your favorites, as they all motivate me to keep writing. I will see you next time, and dare to Pokeship!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome back to Northstar Pokeshipper's Pokeshipping Week 2018 Special, An Amazing Mermaid Love! Last time, Ash tried to escape his home and family, against his mother's wishes. It ended badly for him. And one of my reviewers was confused on why Gary would have Umbreon bite Ash's private parts and his grandfather shoot him, I'll just put it at this: I just wanted to show how much Ash's family wants him dead. Anyways, this chapter is going to take place after Misty kissed Ash and what happens to him. Time to get started with the fourth chapter of An Amazing Mermaid Love! Let's get going!**

* * *

Ash went from a state of immense pain to slight discomfort as his legs began tingling intensely. If Ash Ketchum was awake and looking at his legs, he would see that they were glowing brightly, and that nearly a hundred golden sparkles were beginning to form around his them. But since he wasn't he would be in for a huge surprise when Misty woke him up.

"I hope that Ash loves these changes." the mermaid thought to herself as she watched the transformation of her friend continue.

Ash's legs were forced push up against one another as the began to merge. The line between his two legs was nonexistent at this point, as his feet began to face opposite directions from one another. They started to flatten out as they lost all detail and became fish fins. Then, scales started to form at the bottom of said fins. But unlike Misty's teal scales, the scales that were forming on Ash's body were a deep cobalt blue color. Misty decided it was a good idea to rip all of the clothes of of Ash's body right now, and so she started ripping his pants off so that his tail would be more comfortable. Why she didn't do it before she kissed Ash, she would never know. But no matter, as his transformation was almost done. The scales raced up his legs, officially making them a fish's tail as Misty watched her friend's transformation and waited for him to awaken from his slumber. The scales stopped going up just below his waist, finishing Ash's transformation from a human boy to a merboy.

"Wake up, Ash" Misty said as she shook her friend back and forth until he started to open his eyes.

"Huh?" he asked as he blinked his eyes open and shut several times in a row before looking up at the mermaid that saved his live, "Misty? Is that you? What happened? Am I alive?"

"Yes, Ash," Misty said, "It is me, and you are all right now. When I saw you on the beach dying, I wanted to help you."

"What do you mean by that, Misty?" Ash asked as he started to sit up. However, when he was at a certain angle, he saw that his legs were no longer there, and they have gotten replaced by a blue tail.

"Misty," Ash asked, panicked and a bit confused about his new tail, "Did you do this?"

She nodded, "It was the only way I knew how to save you. I am sorry about that…"

"You don't have to apologize to me, Misty," Ash said.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Misty asked her friend, confused.

"I am glad that you gave me this form," Ash said to the Misty Mermaid, "That way, I don't have to see my douchebag mother, step brother, stepfather or anyone else who wronged me in the past ever, ever, ever again!"

Misty smiled as she said, "I am glad to hear that, Ash!" The two then went into the water as Ash gave a single middle finger to Pallet Town.

"Goodbye, Delia! Goodbye, Gary, Goodbye, Samuel!" he shouted, "I'm not going to miss you three morons in the slightest! Hope you enjoy your miserable lives on the land in your stupid little town because I am starting a brand new life under the sea with my friend, and there is nothing that you can do about it! And I'm never going to come back, so SUCK IT!"

* * *

 **And with that, we have finished the fourth chapter of An Amazing Mermaid Love. If you felt that Ash's final words to his family were not good enough punishment for them, it is because I plan on giving them more bad karma for what they have done in the final chapter. Anyways, next time, Ash and Misty are going to explore her underwater world and meet her family. And a huge shoutout to Draph91, EonShark, and Yukiko Yui for favoriting this story. See you next time, and Dare to Pokeship!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! I am Northstar Pokeshipper, as you all know, and welcome back to my Pokeshipping 2018 special story, An Amazing Mermaid Love! Now, last time, Misty turned Ash into a merboy to get away from Delia, Gary, Samuel, and the rest of his former town, and he gave them one hell of a rant. And now, Ash is going to explore more of the world Misty was telling him about and even meet the parents! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Let's go!**

* * *

After Ash Ketchum was done shouting towards the his former town and family he hated so much, he and his new friend did a backflip into the water and began swimming through it. It took a little bit for Ash to swim with a single tail instead of a fin, but he eventually got used to it. Ash was amazed with the underwater world that Misty lived in. He was also amazed with all of the water Pokemon that he saw. His old family rarely let him see a single Pokemon in their natural home when he was human, let alone this many in a single place. He saw Goldeens and Magikarps and Seakings and Poliwhirls and Tentacools and Seels and Horseas and pretty much any water type that he could imagine.

Just then, a blue fox like Pokemon started to swim towards Misty and greeted her, "Hello, Misty! How was your swim today?"

"Oh, it was good," Misty said as she hugged the Pokemon. She then laid eyes on Ash, wondering who he was.

"Oh," Misty said, "This is my friend Ash, Vaporeon. Ash, this is my pet Pokemon, Vaporeon! Say hello, you two!"

Vaporeon swam up to Ash and looked at him. She then asked Ash where he came from, as she never saw him in Misty's underwater city before. The boy frowned before he and Misty explained his story, trying not to leave out any details. As the story continued, Vaporeon got more and more angry with Ash's family and what they have done with the poor boy.

"Don't worry, Vaporeon," Ash said to her, "I am in a better place now."

"Alright," the Bubble Jet Pokemon said to Ash and Misty, "Come on! How about if we introduce you to the family?"

Ash nodded as Misty and Vaporeon swam ahead, with Ash just right behind him. They swam through an underwater city and up to the biggest building, which Ash assumed to be a castle. Misty knocked on the door, and waited for a couple of seconds before two older merpeople opened the door. One of them looked like an older version of Misty, while the other one had brown hair, powerful muscles, and a bright golden tail.

"Good evening, my beautiful daughter," the merman said to Misty, "I am glad to see you came home" He then laid his big, brown eyes on Ash and asked his daughter if he was the boy she was talking so much to him about over the past few months.

"Yes," Ash said, holding his hands up to the gold tailed merman, "My name is Ash. What is yours?"

The older merman introduced himself as Gorudenteru (Teru for short), while the older mermaid told Ash that her name was Pawafurunami (Nami for short).

Ash looked at Misty before asking her where her where her sisters where.

Nami decided to explain that they they were ruling over other underwater cities with their respective loves.

"My mother is right, Ash," Misty said to her friend, "My oldest sister Daisy is with ? just off the coast of the Orange Islands, my other sister Lily is with ? in an underwater city near Johto, and finally my final sister Violet is with ? a couple miles south of the Hoenn shore."

Ash nodded before Misty decided to ask him a quick question. "Um, Ash?"

"Come on, Misty!" Vaporeon thought to herself, "You can do it! I know you can do it, Misty!"

"What is it, Misty?" Ash asked.

"I have been meaning to ask you this right after I changed you, but do you think that you love me, Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked the raven haired merboy.

* * *

 **Oh, we have a cliffhanger! Will he stay say yes or will he say no? Well, that is one thing we are going to find out next chapter! Oh, and a huge shout out to these users who added this story to their favorites list between yesterday and today: Skitty4 and kraftues! And if you want to get a shout out next chapter, I would reccomend that you hit that favorite button, follow this story, and leave a review! They all make me more motivated to continue this story! I will see you next time, and dare to Pokeship!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the penultimate chapter of my Pokeshipping Week 2018 special, An Amazing Mermaid Love. Last time, Ash met Misty's parents, and Misty asked him a very important question. Now, Ash will give Misty his answer. What will it be? Well, you have to read to find out! But before we begin, I forgot to mention this last chapter: the "?"s represent the characters I plan on pairing every (living) Waterflower not named Misty with in Longest Road, and will be replaced when I reveal them and their kiss happens in that fic. Anyways, it is time to begin! Let's go!**

* * *

Ash thought about the question for a couple of seconds before answering the mermaid who saved his life, "Yes, Misty."

Misty, her parents, and her Vaporeon smiled, as they knew what was going to happen next.

"Misty, you are the best thing to happen in my shitty life. Hell, if it were not for you, I would have been dead. In other words, Misty, I love you" Ash said before going into kiss her. As the two merkids locked their lips, a powerful white glow enveloped them.

"Stay back!" Teru said to his wife and daughter's Pokemon. They swam back to a safer distance as they watched Ash and Misty change.

The tails of the two merkids started to shake back and forth wildly as they nearly doubled in size, becoming more powerful in the process. Ash looked down at his tail, confused.

"What is happening?" he asked Misty.

"Don't worry, Ash," Misty told him, "Nearly every mermaid goes through this, and it is good for us!"

She continued to watch Ash change. His tail was done growing, and his body was the next thing to grow. The chest grew a little bit of hair on it, and a six pack formed. The sensation went up to his arms and hands, as both of them lengthened and grew in size and muscles. His shoulders widened as his voice grew deeper and age body grew older. His neck grew a bit longer as the tingling sensation went up to his face. His hair grow longer, although not by much, as his face lost all of it's childlike innocence. His head grew bigger and his featured matured. His jaw widened as some stubble grew beneath it. Ash felt the tingling head towards the groin as his private parts (which were kept in a little sack in his tail) grew larger and larger in size until he was well endowed. The changes slowed down as the light stopped glowing around Ash, revealing him to be a big and strong merman.

While Ash was going through his changes, Misty was marveling on hers. It started with her breasts growing larger in size, until they were at larger then at least two of her sister's. Her hips began widening to child bearing proportions and her stomach sucked in, giving her an hourglass figure. Her muscles also grew, but they were not as large as Ash's. Her arms and hands became more woman like as her shoulders moved to make her voice sound more softer. The feeling then moved towards the face as her childlike features became more womanly. Her nose shrank and her lips grow fuller and more kissable. Her hair grew longer as her changes completed and the glowing around her stopped.

The two merkids have grown into a powerful merman and mermaid respectively.

"Alright!" Ash said, "What the hell just happened?"  
"Don't worry, Ash," Misty's mother said to the recently changed merman before explaining to him that mermpeople were not allowed to grow up until they fall in love with someone, and if they reach a certain age without finding love, they would die.

"So in a way," Misty said, "You saved me." She then went in for another kiss.

Ash did not hesitate and cupped her chin in his hands and returned the kiss as Teru and Nami cheered.

"I am so happy for my little daughter," Nami said as a single tear fell from her right eye.

"If you will excuse me for a bit," Teru said right before he swam to the palace, "I need to send the message to our other three daughters."

* * *

 **And it is official! Ash and Misty are together forever! Anyways, next time, we will see what happened with Ash, Misty, and the others in this fic ten years after this chapter. And a huge shout out to this user for adding this story: ForgottenBeast. Now, I would all like for you to do me a favor and favorite, follow and review! All of those things would support me! I will see you next time for the finale, and dare to Pokeship, everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the final part of An Amazing Mermaid Love. Pokeshipping Week is unfortunately ending today, and so this story is going to end with it. I had a great time writing it, and I hope you all had a fun time reading it, especially you, Korrasami88, the only person to review every chapter of this fic. Anyways, as I said last chapter, this chapter is going to focus on Ash and Misty's life ten years after the events of chapter six. What happened to everyone? Well, find out this chapter! Let's go!**

* * *

 **Ten Years Later…**

Ash was looking over the underwater kingdom that Misty had brought him into back when they were kids from a balcony. "Ten years since that day," Ash thought to himself, "Ten years since that day." He then went deeper into his memories and looked back at what happened since Misty had saved him from his horrible life as a human.

* * *

 _As soon as he and Misty kissed, her father made plans for their wedding to happen the NEXT DAY. Ash got to meet Misty's sisters and their mates, and was crowned the prince of Misty's underwater city. Everyone celebrated the love of the ruler's youngest daughter and her friend's love with a lot of fanfare. Ash was happy with his new life, but was concerned about one thing: what if his family still did not get the justice they rightfully deserved?_

 _Well, it was about two years out until Teru and Nami decided to do something about it. When she saw a cruise ship arrive off the coast of Pallet Town, she and her husband sank it as soon as it got into very deep water, and made sure that Ash's former family never got onto a lifeboat. While they did get on, Teru and Nami tugged them off and pulled them into the deep water. Delia, Gary, and Samuel did not survive their encounter with Misty's parents, but they did manage to stab the two merpeople before they were gone from the world. Misty was saddened by their deaths, but Ash assured her that they would be great leaders and lead the merpeople and water type Pokemon through it all._

 _And true to his promise, Ash and Misty lead the merpeople and Pokemon to some good times. They became well respected leaders, and under their leadership, they opened the underwater city to the rest of the (underwater) world, made the water types protecting them more powerful, and even made their wedding anniversary of November 7th, an official holiday._

 _Four years after Ash left land to be with Misty forever, she gave birth to their first, and so far only, child. The child in question was a girl, who had bright bubblegum pink hair, her mother's bright green eyes, and a cerulean blue tail. Ash and Misty named the girl Veronica, after a friend of Misty's who was caught by a fisherman when she was young. In personality, Veronica shared it with her mother with tints of her father. She loved both her mother and father, and she was Ash's little bundle of joy._

* * *

"Ash?" he heard a voice say. The merman turned around to see his daughter and wife come onto the balcony.

"What is it, Misty?" Ash asked her.

"Did you forget what day it is?" the tangerine haired mermaid asked her husband.

Ash thought for a minute before asking Misty for a reminder.

"It is the tenth anniversary since we married!" she said.

Ash smiled and said, "Oh, yeah!" she then went in to kiss his wife.

Veronica cringed in disgust before she started to swim away. When Ash saw that, he broke his kiss with Misty, swam up to get her, and asked his daughter, "Where do you think you are going, you little one?!" playfully. Veronica started to laugh, and her parents followed suit. Ash thought to himself, "This is truly the good life."

* * *

 **(Wipes tears off of my face) Well, that is it folks! Pokeshipping Week is over, An Amazing Mermaid Love is over, and come Friday, it will be back to updating the Longest Road. This was an amazing journey going back to daily uploads, and now it is back to one chapter every week. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who has faved this story over the week. Drum roll, please. (drum roll) Citylover96, Draph91, EonShark, ForgottonBeast, Skitty4, YellowFlashCannon, Yukiko Yui, capnbooth4, kraftues, magic135, tmp1114, and, of course, my best friend on this site, Korrasami88! Thank you for following this story and supporting it! I will see you twelve, and the other 115 people who faved Longest Road on Friday, happy Pokeshipping day, and Dare to Pokeship! See you then, everyone!**


End file.
